Krand (People)
"Kraath Dek Makh Ne -- For Blood and Glory!" -Krand Proverb The Krand are a white-haired, grey-eyed humanoid race belonging to a planet of the same name. They are a warrior-race with acute, sophisticated biological senses honed to fight, making them one of the most deadly races in galactic history alongside their distant relatives, the Eckari. Appearance For the most part, Krand appear human but with snowey-white hair and grey eyes of varying hues. Body-wise, most Krand are physically fit if not built and often retain an eerily-cold, detached demeanor about them. History Not much is known of Krand history apart from the fact that they are parent-species of the Eckari and that a few years prior to the current setting of the Cysti storyline, the Krand initiated a Shaar-Mak on the Haktu species which resulted in the obliteration of three fourths of the Haktu Fleet and the threat that if the Haktu ever were to return to Krand Space, their entire race would follow suit. This intergalactic war and the Krand's cold, calculating, and deadly public image in the wide galactic social circle has dubbed the race one made up of killers, warriors, and the most elite of soldiers. None of the main Galactic races interact with the Krand publicly if they can help it. Trade is nonexistent as the few natural resources their planet retains, the Kraath Val families hold onto firmly. The Krand people are a diverse warrior race, selling themselves in whatever forms they wish and only uniting as a people when the Krawn makes the Call, which most Krand hold so important they are willing to abandon all matters, even those of utmost importance to themselves, to answer it. Culture The Krand are a proud, tradition-bound race of elite warriors with an arsenal of wealth and technology manufactured from neighboring planetoid colonies in exchange for shelter, food, and land to hunt on. War is the finest tradition the Krand have, known to them as a "Shaar-Mak". While some Krand enter a Shaar-Mak with intent to merely end the war and win glory, others hold it in a more intimate light, almost the point of religious-zeal, often seeking to prolong their battles and fights by not putting their all into the fight or by aiding their opponents. Traditions *'Krawn:' The racial leader of the entirety of the species and Head of the Kraath. The Krawn makes all decisions that will affect the race as a whole, and has the sole power to unite the Val and declare Shaar-Mak. When a Krawn dies, their chosen successor or Apprentice takes their place. If both die, the Val issue a "Gauntlet" to decide who the new Krawn is. Each Val Clan enters their greatest warrior and whoever defeats/kills the rest, claims the position of Krawn. The word of the Krawn is revered as law among Krand, and those who do not answer the Call when it is given or break the Kraath in any way are deemed as "Blackbloods" and are to be killed on sight. *'Kraath-Val:' Often simply referred to as the Val, these are the Noble Clans of the Krand who aided the first Krawn in establishing order on their homeworld. They assist the Krawn whenever possible and act as Advisors, Generals, and Overseers of different military operations during a Shaar-Mak. *'Shaar-Mak:' Translated basely as "Glory Banquet", the Shaar-Mak is the event of war on another race or group declared by the Krawn and initiated after "the Call". It is conducted strategically by the Krawn and the Heads of the Val. The most recent and notable Shaar-Mak was declared on the Haktu, in which the Krand brutalized the insectoids proud Fleet and warned the weakened race that if they were to ever enter Krand space again, the Krand would execute genocide on the entire species. *'The Call:' The Call refers to when the Krawn summons all the Krand back to the homeworld to prepare and engage in a Shaar-Mak. The Call is rarely ignored and every Krand makes it their duty to return to partake in it for failure to do so brands them a "Blackblood" and a traitor to be punished with death and their honour stripped in the afterlife. *'Blackblood:' Criminals to the Krand, Blackbloods are Krand deemed dishonourable and traitors, marked for life to be hunted down and executed for their failure to uphold the Kraath. *'Kraath:' The intricate honour system belonging to the Krand, the Kraath is the tenets of law guiding each Krand in their lifespan as well as the source of their strength and the vessel of their honour. Breaking the Kraath results in honour being completely purged from the individual and resulting in their Kraath being forever broken and their lives forfeit. *'Viralli:' The Vanguard and elite squadron serving directly under the Krawn, the Viralli are hand-chosen by the Krawn to serve as such and act as a special forces unit, meant to decimate foes when other Krand fail to. They are lead by a Captain who is usually a previous Commander of some military sect or an elite Noble.